Medical suction and aspiration devices are used to remove bodily fluids during medical procedures or emergency situations. These suction and aspiration devices often require adjustment of the vacuum level applied to a patient. It is desirable to allow an operator to control the vacuum applied to a suction tool during a procedure. The invention provides a vacuum regulator having a plurality of vacuum adjustment ranges. The vacuum adjustment ranges each includes an adjustment capability within the limits of a selected vacuum adjustment range.